1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a shirt collar whose internal interfacing portion and external turned-down collar portion have a common insert of suitable elastic material, thereby allowing the internal interfacing portion and external turned-down collar portion to radially expand to spatially accommodate neck swelling of the wearer and neck movement by the wearer to thereby provide the wearer with comfort and a comfortable fit vis-a-vis his neck.
2. Background
The problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the fact that a shirt collar becomes uncomfortable around a wearer's neck upon neck movement by the wearer and when the wearer's neck swells.